Boundaries Crossed
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: Two people; one want. Lives, their own lives. In these medieval times of Minecraftia, follow the journey of SkyDoesMinecraft or Adam, a soon-to-be king, and Ariana Smith, your common, everyday peasant. Maybe people of different wealth and status can live in harmony after all… (Includes SkyDoesMinecraft, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, Deadlox, and SetoSorcerer) Beware of OCs!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A/N: Hello pplz! Short story time! So, I wanted to make something shorter than a story but longer than a one-shot, and…here it is. I will be getting back on writing "A New Dimension" either while posting this or afterwards. Just needed a break from writing that and wanted to do other stories and stuffs.**

**But I thought I'd give my inspiration in making this. Just this past month, I've been hit with subtle racist comments just cuz I'm part Chinese, and obviously it shows. Now, I'm not one to automatically fight back, but one to let it slide. So, I have set this story scene as the relationship with the poor class and the rich class in medieval time. Hopefully everyone can get along over here in my real life, whichever skin they are. I honestly hate that about some people, judging by peoples' skin. We and they are people too. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story(:**

'**~ CHAPTER 1: Introductions ~'**

**Ariana's POV**

"Look guys, a town!" Emma excitedly says, successfully exciting the rest of the group, except me. Not that I wasn't happy we finally found an inhabited place but…I don't know.

"Come on, Ariana," Jim or Seto nudges my arm catching up with my friend Emma, who took off sprinting towards the fortified city's walls. I just roll my eyes and shook my head at the sorcerer and kept my pace, saving as much of my hunger as I could. Who knows if the ruler of this area would let us in for even the slightest drink of water? Deadlox turns around, as he kept walking forward. It made sense seeing that I was the farthest back in the group. Then again…when did I start walking so slowly. I pick up my pace a bit; Deadlox for some reason trying to hold in a laugh.

"What?" I ask, coughing out a laugh that turned into a small giggle fit.

"Your face, like; now I know when you talk to yourself," Deadlox broke out into an ear-to-ear grin.

"What?! I don't talk to myself," I playfully defended myself, huffing at the end, "The heat must be getting to your head or something." And Deadlox let out a single laugh.

"No it's not…actually yes…maybe?"

"Get over here slow pokes!" Emma shouts Deadlox and me over, waving frantically towards herself. I put on a small side smile and jogged the rest of the way by Ty's side, "Look; I found a crack within the wall into the city."

"You mean I found the crack," Seto argues, pointing a finger to himself for emphasis.

"Whatever, Jimmy," Emma waves off, stepping aside so Ty and I could see. Ty gestured for me to go first, and I gladly accept the gesture and look inside. It was just beautiful! Inside was built with fine stone and emerald blocks; the roads lied out with gravel and cobblestone; but the most commonly seen material was gold blocks, making it look as if every star in Minecraftia shined here.

"Deadlox, come look inside here. This is the fanciest town I've ever seen!" I marvel pointing multiple times at our peep hole into the city. Before Ty stepped towards the crack, he gave a look to Seto, who made a face in return. Was there something I was missing?

Deadlox peeked inside for a second and a half and replied, "Yeah, it's nice."

"How can you give only that reaction?! This is something we don't see every day," I shockingly respond to Ty's neutral tone. Ty just looked back at Seto, as if he's asking for help. Seto sighs and steps forward at me.

"Look, Ariana…Emma," Seto starts with a disappointing voice, "There's something we both haven't told you about us, concerning this specific city."

"You see, Seto and I used to live here," Deadlox continues, "And we were rich, very rich beyond…what anyone could think of. So much so, we lived in the king's palace."

"But, alas, one day the king dropped and replaced us right on the spot without any…sign or anything really," Seto looks back and forth at me and Emma, "So, I don't know about this stop guys."

"I mean, how long ago was that?" Emma questions, leaning against the city's walls.

"About a year?" Deadlox shrugs his shoulders, "It's been forever…"

"Then I'm pretty sure, even if we do pass them, that they'll not recognize you guys," I say, Emma nodding her head in agreement, "Besides, it's not like a very important person, like the ruler here, to just take a stroll around the city among a couple hundred peasants."

**~~~On the other side of the wall…~~~**

**Third Person's POV**

"Something wrong, your majesty?" a worried servant asks, looking upon his master's downed face.

"Dude, you don't have to call me that. I'm not the king."

"But you soon will be, Adam," the king's right hand man Mitch responds with a hint of excitement, "And I need to get used to it. You know, calling one of my best friends a king? I would be this kingdom's right hand man for two generations!" Adam shook his head and rolled his eyes upward for a second.

**Adam's POV**

"Whatever, Mitch," I sigh, getting off of my father's throne. I took a look back at the fancy sitting place; Mitch wasn't the only one who had to get used to it. It was hard to believe one day that throne would be mine, along with the rest of this kingdom.

"Hey Adam-"

"The prince is busy, Rachel," Mitch stops Ray, the king's advisor.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Mitch," I solemnly say, stopping in my tracks before continuing to the balcony.

"Something wrong, Prince Adam?" Rachel asks full of concern, walking to the balcony but stops a few blocks from me. I set my hands on the smooth stone encasing the small porch that stuck out of the castle. I felt the sun shining on my face, and the faint sound of chatter was all I heard. It suddenly felt…peaceful.

"Nothing's wrong, Miss Anderson," I breath out, a smile tinting my lips, "Just…thinking. Was there something you needed of me?"

"Oh no, just wanted to say I'm here if you want to talk," Rachel nods her head at me, and I returned a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Rachel," I grin at her, making her do the same. As she left my presence, I turned back out to the city, looking out over from the marketplaces to the stables for the pigs, cows, and whatever else was out there. It may not look like place a prince, let alone a king, would be, but this was where I had spent my whole life. This city was a city of diamonds in my eyes.

"Adam, I know what you're thinking about," Mitch finally says after a few minutes of peaceful silence, "Don't worry about it too much." And there went the peace.

"How can I not? Did you not read the threat notes from the squids?"

"They're just squids, Adam," Mitch shrugs, making my breathing stop for a few seconds till I inhaled a huge amount of air.

"They're not just a few stupid squids, Mitchell. Every single squid has a demented soul inside them, and they have to be destroyed," I argue, raising my voice a bit, but I calm down letting out a big sigh, "Sorry, Mitch. I just have…a feeling." My Dad was currently out fighting a battle with the squids. This was only my Dad's second time fighting an all-out war with them, but he wasn't afraid. He was fearless and took this as a vengeance opportunity, since his first war with them my mother died. It may have been over six years, but, till this day, it still pierces right in the heart like a butcher knife, "What if he doesn't come back this time…?"

"He will," Mitch firmly replies, allowing no room for arguments, but soon enough softens, "Your father is strong, and so are you. He will be back soon enough." And Mitch left, leaving me alone on the balcony. I flatten my lips, turning back to the outside world. My hand supported my head, as I took in every single detail of the view.

"Mitch is right," I tell myself in a hushed tone, "Dear Notch…please bring him back…" I stroll back inside, and no one was in the room or the throne room. I could hear my own footsteps echo, getting closer back to my father's throne. But I stopped, "Oh what the Nether," I shrug my shoulders, sprinting to my room and into my closet, switching out my outfit. This long budder cape was getting annoying any way.

The outfit I switched was still in my royal colors, budder and purple, but was more comfortable. I put on royal purple fitting top and matching pants, both articles with budder lacing. And to top it off, I put on my own crown. It was the exact same as my dad's, but it was a tad smaller just to fit me perfectly. I nodded to myself in the mirror, and before I could go down the first step…

"Where do you think you're going, Prince Adam?" My servant James asks. My father hired him to follow me around, even though I didn't ask for one. I wouldn't have a servant if I had the choice, but I couldn't disagree with my father.

"I'm heading into the town. You know, like a scenic walk," I reply, proceeding down the stairs, and James followed me.

"What's there to see, your majesty? It's just the average people and the sneaky merchants," James argues, continuing to list his reasons all the way down the stairs, "If you won't grant me my wish to follow you, could I ask Jerome for at least two body guards to follow you?" I turn on my heels to look at James, and thought about it. Jerome was the leader of the king's army, but was asked to stay here when my father went out to fight the squids. My dad was now leading half of our army and the other half stayed here with me and Jerome.

"Fine," I finally say, making James give me a satisfied smile, "You come with me."

**A/N: So, how was it? Everything will soon fall into place in the next chapter or two, depending how fast you figure things out. Forgive me if this is possibly not how a medieval scene would go. I just have the mentality of all those...knights in shining armor and the princesses and all dat stuffz! XD But with it mixed with Minecraft it should be at least decent. **

**PS. I'll be updating every other day! Catch y'all later in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: News

**A/N: And I'm back with chapter 2! I'd like to kindly thank you reviewers that gave/suggested an OC or two. I intentionally wasn't needing OCs but the ones FeeDrag0n gave could _perfectly _fit into the story! To the others, sorry I can't add in, but feel free to PM me if you have a response of any kind, whether it'd be like 'hey it's ok my OC isn't in' or just bursting into flames through words.**

**And to FeeDrag0n I tweaked some things on Lisa's back story to fit in with my storyline and got Harry into this chapter. Unfortunately though, these first four chapters were already written out, and I can't put in Lisa till later in the story, knowingly. But until, then enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 2: News ~'**

**Ariana's POV**

"Oh dear Notch, that was close," Emma breathlessly laughs, as the others stare back at her warily.

"What did you do?" Ty fearfully asks, his left eye brow slowly rising all the way.

"Nothing too bad," Emma scoffs, as we all continue walking further into the fancy-looking town, "I just gave a little girl a baked potato. No big."

"So you're saying you just stole from a market place?" I ask almost hissing.

"I'm sorry!" she softly yells, holding her hands up in a surrendering position half way, "I couldn't help it. Besides, it wasn't something that benefited me did it?" As Ty, Seto, and Emma argued if her action was more right than wrong or vice versa, I noticed people were making way for four Minecraftians. They certainly don't look like the average or let alone the poor side of the inhabitants. We got stares for surrounding people, as we kept walking our way instead of getting out of the way. Taking a few seconds to realize what just happened, I soon realize that Seto had fallen to the rough gravel path, letting out a grunt.

"Hey watch it!" I yell out of my reflexes at the buffer Minecraftian, helping Seto off the ground. A wave of gasps surrounded us, and I watched as a few younger Minecraftians scatter away from the market place we were in.

"You should be the one to watch out missy," the one to the right, or the one closest to me comes back, taking me by my hair, making me bits my bottom lip.

"Let her go, Harry!" someone else's voice commands, and I slowly felt the hand let go, "I am very disappointed in you. Report to the king once he gets back."

"Yes…your majesty," the tough man Harry nods his head in respect, "Forgive me."

"Only the king shall decide that," the second guy replies in all seriousness. I have never heard such firmness in a voice ever, "Are you ok…peasant?" he asks, shoes. They were a crimson red with gold lacing the outside. I had shrunk back but soon looked up at the one who stopped the very rude man. All my eyes focused on was the shiny crown on his head and his face…his sunglasses blocking his eyes. What I was wondering, besides the person in front of me, was why he was hesitant to call me a peasant…?

"Y-yes," I reply, trying my hardest not to burst into tears.

"Adam?" Ty's voice jumps in.

"Ty…is that really you?" the guy, called Adam I guess, asks in a disbelieving tone, "Guards, take them back to the palace. I'll be there is a few."

"Yes, your majesty," the other guard, apparently, responds gathering Deadlox, Emma, Seto, and I. It took all of us some time to realize that this…wasn't a dream.

**Adam's POV**

Circling in place for a full single round, everyone went back to whatever they were doing. Max and I were left in the semi-crowed market place.

"Adam, what was that?" James investigates, standing in front of me, of course, making my feet stop.

"The two guys were some Minecraftians I met a long time ago. I just wanted to catch up or something of those sorts," I nonchalantly shrug my shoulders at him, "I don't know the girls though; maybe they're both of their girlfriends."

"So you're just going to trust these peasants? You don't have, possibly, a hunch that they could be thieves putting up an act?"

"Relax James," I cough out a small chuckle, as we make our way back to my father's palace, "They're just peasants, nothing more."

"Wow…this is so cool…" Ariana says in awe slowly stepping into what looked like a guest room, a room to the left of the throne room.

"Dude, tell me about it," Ty smiles along with everyone else. But the moment was ruined for him, as Ariana had smacked the back of his head.

"Don't call me a 'dude'," Ariana playfully punches Ty's left upper arm. Ty, in return, gave Ariana a side smile while lightly rubbing his left arm with his right.

**Ariana's POV**

"You two are dismissed," the guy, who looks like the king or prince of this place, waves off the two escorting guards; and they do as told, the second one closing the door behind him, "First off, welcome! I can only assume you folks are visitors, as you guys didn't step away out of respect."

"We are really sorry about that, your majesty," Emma genuinely says, taking a small step forward.

"Well, since you guys are new and probably don't know the standards," the rich-looking guy thoughtfully starts off, taking me to the edge of my seat, "I'll let this slip just once."

"Thank you very much," I gratefully smile, as he returns to sit on the throne, "If I may ask, are you the king of this area?"

"Oh no," he replies with a hint of disappointment, "I am the prince, taking over for my father until he gets back from a war."

"Prince Adam, you don't have to tell these common people anything," that other guy with the prince out rightly says, even though we four were still in the same, slightly echoing room.

"I know, James," the prince shook his head that wore a gold crown on top. Now that I think of it, I don't think he's lying in trying to get attention, "It's about time that I talk to more of them, instead of staying up here being cooped in here all the time. It can get really boring here sometimes."

"I can…sort of tell," Ty lightly chuckles, I assume, remembering back when he was here.

"Where are my manners?" Prince Adam playfully scoffs, "Why don't you folks sit over there, and I'll ask my servants to get you something to eat." We four looked at each other in disbelief. Was he really serious? We eat in a royal castle, pretty much a fortress, on a fancy set-up table. It's what every peasant dreams of doing!

"Thanks again, Prince Adam," Seto nods at said person, and I see him smile back before walking out of the throne room.

"Can you believe this, Ariana?" Emma softly skips over to me, whispering in my ear, "Because I can't! This is so cool!" Meanwhile though, Ty and Seto were getting used to it again, but some unsure feelings showed through their calm and collected ones.

"Ok, my cooks should be done with that soon," Prince Adam struts back in a more casual way this time, clapping his hands together, "But until then, I-"

"Excuse me, your majesty," another guy walks in. What's with all the strange men recently? "Forgive me, but you need to…who are they? Peasants?" he scoffs almost in disgust rather questionably, "All due respect, Adam, why did you bring these poor people in? Can you imagine what your father would do, if he saw this?"

"I know, Mitchell," the prince calms him down, walking his direction, "But I want to do something more than sitting on that throne. What is it, Mitch?" The guy apparently names Mitch hesitates for a second before answering.

"We received news from the battle grounds," Mitch starts, rubbing his hands together, looking as if his palms were starting to sweat, "And you are needed there, preferably with reinforcements just in case. The ground is claimed to be cleared, reeking from destruction, but no signs of life. We can only hope that out king and at least a few of our soldiers are alive and in hiding."

A look of distress crossed Prince Adam's face upon hearing this news, I have no idea how he's not freaking out, as I would be around now.

**Adam's POV**

Pacing in place, I try my best to regulate my breathing, as I pondered on how I should approach this. So far, I was doing fine…breathing. Just then I spot my father's advisor…

"Rachel!" I shout for her, easily gaining her attention.

"Yes, Prince Adam?"

"I need your opinion on something," Rachel nods for me to continue, "Should we go in search for my father and his soldiers? I assume you already know all about the-"

"-battle thing, yes. Um…I think you should go," she nods in assurance, "Your father might need you out there for possible resources. James and I can look after the castle, and prepare for your returns. But Jerome has to go with you."

"Yeah, yeah, that's understood," I nod back, flattening my lips. I turn to the peasant group then back to Rachel's concerned face, "How long is the trip out Do we take horses or go on foot?"

"It's a bit less than a day's journey," Mitch answers for Rachel as she was about to, "Can't I go too?"

"No, my father would kill me if I brought you along. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean. Besides, I need someone with strong abilities to help Rachel and James watch the castle."

"Yes, your majesty," Mitch sighs in response, "What about the peasants?"

"Let them stay here, at least until I get back," I reply, stopping my pacing, "Get Jerome and fifty men, along with horses for each person. We'll leave tonight and we should reach there by the afternoon, if I'm not mistaken."

"You sure you want to leave tonight, Adam? James steps forward, "You very well know how many mobs spawn outside the city's walls."

"The sooner the better, James; there's definitely something going on down there, and I don't have a good feeling about it," I determinedly say, looking James in the eyes.

"Your majesty, I'm ready," Jerome comes in, standing at attention with his hands behind his back. I sigh, taking one more glance around the throne room. This was really my first time outside the city, more or less of going to a battle field. Yes, I have practiced countless times on fighting mobs, but fear still rooted inside.

"Ok, let's go."

**A/N: Yes, stuff is going down next chapter *smiles evilly* well, sort of. I'm updating today because tomorrow I'll be busy...watching Jerome's stream! Check out Jerome's channel for more info if you haven't already. Catch y'all with the next chapter on Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hope Lost?

**A/N: So...chapter three, the longed for chapter! The tension is downed a bit, but that's all I'm going to say or...type...really. Sorry this chapter is shorter, but hope you guys enjoy anyways!**

'**~ CHAPTER 3: Hope Lost? ~'**

**Ariana's POV**

I fiddled with my bread for the past five minutes the next day. It was lunch time at the royal house, and even in being a peasant, for once I was not hungry. Well, my mind said that, as my stomach said otherwise.

"You ok, Ariana?" Ty asks with pure concern. Notch, I hate that question! "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, I am, Ty," I say, my stomach once again growling afterwards, "But, for some reason, I can't eat damn it! Something is bothering me, but I can't figure it out." I let out a frustrated sigh, letting my arms rest on the dinner table. My three close friends, Rachel, Mitch, and James all sat around the thin, long table, holding the same emotions on their faces: concern and curiosity.

"What are you worried about?" Emma speaks or rather asks next, tilting her head like a little wolf would.

"Prince Adam…and his journey to wherever…" I softly mutter, but everyone at the table somehow heard it. Half of the Minecraftians turned their attention back to their food, but the rest such as Mitch, Emma, and Rachel continued to look at me with looks saying 'I know that feeling…'

"Worried about the prince, aren't you? You aren't even a citizen here and yet you're concerned?" Mitch asks, making sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Yeah…and I know he's not my authority, but I don't want him or anyone else dead either."

"I'm sure the prince would be pleased to know that not only his people are the ones who fear for his life," Rachel smiles at me, making me smile wider, "Where did you all come from? Do you have a home town?"

"No," I shook my head, my tone picking up a bit, "We've been traveling so much, and it's hard to find a place to call home. At least, that's the case for me and Emma."

"Yeah, Ty and I used to live here even here in the castle," Seto casually explains.

"Oh really?" Mitch raises an eye brow at the sorcerer.

"Yes, I was one of the king's closest friends," Seto says, looking Mitch in the eyes.

"And I was once the king's advisor," Ty adds, doing the same thing Seto was with Rachel, "And obviously you two know where we're going with this. But I had no idea why the king replaced us. I am sure that the king has good reasoning, or it may be the fact that we did something wrong and we didn't know."

"Hmm, no wonder Prince Adam recognized you two," James thoughtfully replies, "That does make me wonder of what else happened in this castle. A lot of history must have happened in here since the king's reign. I remember only being a little Minecraftian boy when I saw our king's coronation."

"I'm sure we're all anticipating the king's return," I speak up, "Let's pray to Notch though for their safety." Feeling a bit more peace about the situation, I took my first bite of bread. 'Please be ok…'

**Adam's POV**

"Prince Adam, I see the grounds from afar!" Jerome announces to me and our troops. Jerome's small battle cries echo, as he got his horse to gallop till he was in front, leading the rest of us. But I kept my horse trotting at a decent rate, not wanting to be caught up in Jerome's somewhat excitement.

I, to be honest, wasn't all that up-and-at-it in seeing the destruction. It was still terrifying to me, scarring to say the least. Even when my father came back to tell me stories of the first battle, and how he bravely defeated the squids, it still hasn't settled enough to tell me it's fine.

Suddenly, I see Jerome and the few soldiers, who caught up with him, stop. From where the horses stood, it looked more of a place for a view point on high ground which was really good for sneak attackers to jump. This ground looked untouched though…

"Your majesty," Jerome pardons, as I approach him now within voice range, "Shall we explore…or turn back?"

"What do you mean 'turn…back'," I stop, gazing around the land. There was still a faint fog covering the ground. Splotches of ink and blood spread about by an acre's length, along with dead bodies from both parties. Never have I seen anything like this before… "Spread out. Maybe we can find some small blood trails to hint where my father and his soldiers are."

"Yes, your majesty," Jerome nods, "Everyone spread out! We need to find some hints on where the king is!" The soldiers, Jerome, and I then cautiously trotted down the slope on our horses, being careful not to trample over the recently deceased bodies. Notch it makes me sick to my stomach to see this, but we can't get anything done unless we search the grounds. Once I've reached a flat point on the land, I hopped off my horse, taking the lead into my hand.

"It's ok, girl," I calm my horse, as she was making scared whimpering noises, "Just a few more moments, and we'll be off." But alas, nothing was said yet among the group or I even with searching for ten solid minutes. Every scene looked the same, just gruesome pictures and scenes ran through my mind, thinking on how each person had died with whatever lied around them. And just as I was about to give up and call Jerome, I spot something on my last turn to my right. Something shiny…something all too familiar; I recognized it as my father's crown.

I let go of my horse's lead and went right for it, kneeling down in front of it. I could still hear my horse's soft grunting, as I gently picked up the crown. I searched around the area in a circle not finding anything near it. No squid bodies, no soldiers' bodies…not even my father's. After taking a few seconds for this to register, I took out my handkerchief and wiped it clear of ink…and just stared into my reflection. It was just as clear to me that my father was indeed…dead.

My horse walked up to me and nudged my back lightly, gaining my attention. And I acknowledged her by petting her soft white nose, still staring at my father's crown.

"Time to go home, girl," I sadly say about to hop onto my horse. Jerome's voice, though, stopped me.

"Your majesty, if I may suggest, I think we should head back. Have you found anything yet?" Jerome hopefully asks, the thoughts sinking deeper into my stomach.

"There's no need for more searching," I wave off Jerome, swinging myself up on my horse, "My father is dead."

"How could you say that, Prince Adam?" Jerome questions in disbelief. I just took off my crown and held both of them side by side. My father's was more decorative than mine, and that was understood. Jerome watched me set my crown in the side pouch attached to the horse's saddle and was left speechless.

"So…what now?"

"I'll consult the others when we get back. Gather the soldiers and head back to the castle," I instruct, turning my horse around, "I'll take a small head start, and we'll have a meeting in the throne room." I then placed my father's crown on my head, snapped the reigns, and my horse started at a jogging pace.

"Yes, King Adam," was Jerome's last words that I heard. Those words…'King Adam'…they just pushed a button inside; now one too many buttons. I've lost my parents to a bunch of dumb, revolting mobs. And right then I knew…that was the last straw…

**A/N: Ah! Finally have _that _chapter off my chest...*crickets chirp*...see you in the next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: What the

**A/N: So, this story is coming to a close, maybe one or two more chapters left. I might do a small follow-up if you readers want, but I'll ask again when the time comes. Until then, hope you enjoy this over 2,000 word chapter! **

'**~ CHAPTER 4: What the... ~'**

**Ariana's POV**

My eyes shot open the next morning, as I lied still on my guest bed. Shortly afterwards, I softly sighed a breath of relief. 'It's ok, Ariana…that was just a dream…' Surprisingly, it wasn't just the dream that woke me up, but a sound from outside.

I turn to my left, where the other three beds stood, under my three close friends, and found them still sleeping. Seeing that it was drawing closer and closer to noon, I decide to wake everyone in the room up. Plus, I didn't feel safe just walking outside with that unfamiliar noise outside of the castle still rustling about.

"Guys...guys, wake up," I say, raising my voice with every word. I soon enough get a groan from Ty, and I hustle quietly to his bed side, "Ty, wake up." I shook him lightly…at first.

"Mom, stop," he groans turning away from me, "I don't want to go to archery class just yet."

"I'm not your mother, Deadlox," I reply in a normal, monotone voice. He turned towards me, and his eyes shot open. How are Emma and Seto not up yet?

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," was his shocked and whispered response, "…what did I say?"

"I think it's best that I don't tell you," I nervously rub the back of my neck, holding back the urge to suddenly burst into laughter, "But that's not important. There's an unfamiliar noise coming from the balcony. Shh; listen," I place my pointer finger on my mouth in a shushing manner. We both stayed still, leaning forward a bit at the balcony closed by glass, piston-powered doors. There was a…popping sort of…slushing sound every few seconds.

"What the Nether is that…?" Ty curiously asks.

"Well, that's what I'd like to know also," I scoff in response, "Wake up Seto and Emma, and I'll take a small peek through the hallway. I heard something there too."

"Oh no, Ariana," Ty shakes his head, grabbing my arm before I could take a step, "Let's get the others first."

"I'm not going anywhere," I release my arm from Ty's grip, "I'm just taking a peek." Ty sighs, flattening his lips, as he nudges his head towards the room's door, letting me do as I wish. I then turn around and carefully stepped on the polished marble floor, tip-toeing by the time I reached the doors.

I chose the right door and rotated the door knob slowly, getting a big enough crack to see through. Unfortunately, as I finally got the sight spots I needed, the unknown noise stopped. My head tilted to the ground, though, to see ink stains on the ground going all the way down the castle hall. I knitted my eye brows together, closing the door softly.

"So, anything?" Ty anxiously questions approaching me, as Seto and Emma get up from their beds.

"No, but I saw ink on the carpets out the door."

"You don't think that-"

Crash! The sound of glass colliding with the ground stopped Ty's sentence, as we both ducked, Ty covered me and Seto did the same with Emma. Two squids had broken through the window above the balcony. The only way they could have launched in through there was through a catapult of some kind…

"Ty! Get Mitch and James! Emma and I will get Rachel! On the way out, get out as many people as you guys can, and we'll do the same!" Seto instructs, as the squids regained their consciousness. Ty nods an assuring one, as he helps me off the ground and we two split. Before we both exited separate doors, Emma and I caught a glance at each other. Through our worried looks, we wished each other good luck.

We both then remembered all those stories that Ty and Seto told us about their time here in this populated area; the king's very first squid war. They had the opportunity to be part in it, to show their bravery, and they clearly have proven themselves more worthy than they appear to be.

Now, unexpectedly, they have the chance to do that again…

**Adam's POV**

Jerome and my father's soldiers caught up within the first hour of our journey, forming back our positions thee same way when we first traveled out. My position was close to the front but enough soldiers took the first few spots in case of a frontal attack, and Jerome's was right by my side, ready to take on orders when in a battling scenario.

"Something the matter?" Jerome concerned voice, snapped me out from my world called my thoughts. It was really a burden searching through it.

"No, General Jerome," I calmly reply, instead of bursting out saying 'what do you think?!' Jerome was in a way a close friend, close enough as an army captain can get with his amount of duties. With his many enemy encounters and his fierceness in battles, it intrigued my father. And, lo and behold, it drew my father into adding him to the army. Jerome, being a bacca, was hesitant at first, but agreed once my father offered a peace treaty. The baccas don't attack my father's people, and my father won't attack Jerome's people or…creatures…I guess. I never really figured that one out.

"Are you sure, King Adam?" the trusted bacca asks, trying to look me in the eyes, but I refused.

"Please don't call me that yet," I finally turn to him, stopping my horse, as he did as well, "We don't know if my father is dead or not. There was no trace of his body, no blood, n-"

"Your majesty! Look!" General Jerome cut me off with an urgent tone. I narrow my eyes and look out, since we stop on top of a small hill. It was my village, the gates were down, and the Minecraftians were running through the gate and outside the village walls. It soon all made sense when I saw…that blue creature with long extensions, "The city is under attack!"

Right then, Jerome snapped his horse's reigns, and he and the soldiers were off. I too wielded my own budder sword, following Jerome's lead. 'Time to test out my sword skills.' General Jerome and I caught sight of each other, after I had caught up. We looked at each other and I gave him the 'go' nod, and he continued after me, leading half, letting me in charge of the other half. Jerome's group went in first, then mine; I stopped just past the gate, taking a brief glance about the town. Chaos; the only word that popped into my mind, even with our horses in the streets, people still tried to weave their way around us.

"You guys closest to the gate, help the people out of the gates!" I order, turning my horse around to face my share of soldiers, "The rest of you, fight! I need to get back to the castle!" My soldiers nod almost all at the same time and immediately start doing their jobs. Getting off my horse, I look around to see what I could do myself to help. My attention landed on the only orphanage in town. Not that my father was a cheapskate about it, but there wasn't a need for another, which was good.

I lead my horse towards the building, got out my budder axe from my horse's side pouch, and broke the damaged wooden door. Inside were about twenty kids with wide age ranges and the owner of the orphanage. Many familiar faces looked my way upon hearing the loud smash from the wooden door.

"Quickly, go out now! The gates are down and everyone is evacuating," I inform them, and the owner leads the children out.

"Wouldn't it be safer in here for the kids though? I mean, I can fight but-"

"Now's not the time to think, Shannon," I place a hand on her shoulder, "A few of my soldiers are near the gates and outside the walls, getting the people out safely. It's a small sprint for you guys to get in one of the soldier's sights but you guys should make it. Now go!"

**Third Person's POV**

"Ok, come on kids; you heard Prince Adam," Shannon says, waving the kids out the door. Once about six were already out, Shannon took the lead, showing the children where to go. Adam stood near the entrance where he broke the door, making sure no one got left behind. By the time the last child came out, a rumbling was heard. A squid had dropped on the roof of the worn out building, thanks to the events occurring before and even now. It caused a few wood planks to fall out from their place, and the planks fell on Adam, pushing him to the ground. The last girl to come out noticed this, and ran back to help Adam, managing to at least get one of the four planks off of him.

"Lisa, come on!" Shannon called for the little girl, but she paid no attention, "Lisa!"

**Adam's POV**

"Lisa, listen to Miss Shannon," I tell the little girl, "I'll be fine." She first gave me a concerned expression, but then headed back to the group. I swear, I know her from somewhere…

"Need some help, Prince Adam?" a familiar voice, Jerome's voice, asks, picking up the planks and tossing it as approaching squids, nailing each toss.

"Thanks, Jerome," I pull myself back up, "I need you with me back to make sure everyone is out of the castle," I explain, sprinting there with Jerome alongside to my left, "Surely, that would have been the first place the squids would target or soon enough will be."

"Yes, Prince Adam," Jerome replies through heavy breaths, "Take upstairs and I'll clear down here."

"Got it," I say, as we split up. I run up the spiral stairs doing two circles. Reaching the top, I already see shard of glass and small tables knocked over. The squids have already infiltrated this area. Ink stains on the wool carpet indicated that here was probably where they started. If my father was here when this happened, he would have stopped them before they came out of the room.

Down the hall, towards the throne room, a huge gaping hole was seen going through said room, sending fear into my soul. 'What in all of Minecraftia could have happened here?!' Nearly a second later, a thunderous crash came from that room along with a scream. That was never a good combination. I sprint there, grabbing my budder sword yet again, and froze at the newly made entrance. 'What the Nether is that thing?!' I say through my facial expressions.

Besides that creature, I saw Ty and Ariana in a corner. And Mitch, Seto, and Emma were on the opposite side, the side where they could escape. I was confused as to why they wouldn't escape as the opportunity lied a few blocks behind them. But, if I was in their shoes and my friends were in trouble, I would do the same thing and stay. Mitch had two diamond swords wielded, Emma had various splash potions, and Seto somehow had ready magic floating just above his hands. But, aside from this thing in front of me, the question I had in my mind was…

Where's Rachel?

**A/N: X'D Ah...dat last sentence doe...NO PUN INTENDED! I SWEAR! I didn't even notice it till I read it over for spell check and whatever else. But yes, "part one" of the war is done, and now left "part two" with this mysterious creature. I'll give the hint that this monster has been in one of Adam's very old videos...OoOoOoOoOoOoOhhhhhh...do you think you know it?**

**Catch you later with chapter 5! BLAH!**


	5. Chapter 5: Peace is All You Need

**A/N: Yay! I'm back, alive and ready to write/post again! I was actually saving this for posting tomorrow but I can't resist doing it today because it is Mitch's 20th B'day today! Ah, our little survival games champ is growing up now into his early twenties! *insert girlish scream here* But anyways, hope you enjoy reading dis! I have one more chapter to end this off after, coming soon. The tears! ;p**

'**~ CHAPTER 5: Peace is All You Need ~'**

**Adam's POV**

"Guys, get out of here. I got the mutant squid," I urgently say. As I wielded my budder sword, the creature stared at me like it was its destiny to kill me. I wouldn't be surprised if it was. Maybe that was what the squids were up to.

"No way your majesty," Mitch strongly disagreed, running towards the mutant again, as his scratches and bruises all over him gave it away. He tried charging for one of the mutant's legs, but the mutant stepped back and kicked Mitch with it instead. The blow of the mutant's kick sent Mitch to the opposite side of the room, making him crash into a mirror breaking it. A few of the newly broken shards pierced into him. Even if they were small it still hurt like the Nether!

Upon hearing Mitch's grunts and the slam against the wall, Emma and Ariana squealed, jumping slightly. They easily caught their regulated breathing back, but I knew it wasn't something the girls could just brush off. I have to get them out of here.

"Seto, Emma, distract the mutant just a little longer; I'm going to try to get Ariana, Ty, and Mitch out of here," I inform them, jumping right into action. I got assuring nods from both of them, and they turned back to face the giant.

"Let's see if your training has paid off," I overhear Seto tell Emma, pushing his arm back ready to throw, and he did, hitting the mob in his right eye. As I just reached the corner to where Ty and Ariana were, I felt and heard the mutant stumbling back. My eyes widen, pushing the two across the messy marble floor, leaving me to get thrown back to wall behind the squid mutant.

'No…I can't rest right now…'

**Ariana's POV**

I brief groan escaped my lips, as Ty and I slid across the ground, both of us looking forward our faces against the ground. I quickly got back up along with Ty to see that Prince Adam spot. 'How could he let that happen to himself?'

"Prince Adam!" I called out with distress clearly showing, but I got no response. I saw movement, but it wasn't enough to convince me that he was going to be alright.

"Emma, help them out. The monster seems to be damaged and confused. There should be enough time to get out. I just need one or two more hits on him," Seto says, grunting as he gave his all in the next shot, making the mob visibly weaker as its back collided with the wall.

"But Seto-"

"There is no time to discuss this. Get them out now!" Seto urged, and sensing the urgency Emma turned to me and Ty.

"Come on guys," Emma waved us towards her, pushing some collapsed brick blocks out of the way, making it easier to get out. Without hesitation, I went out first with Ty and I assumed Emma was behind me as well.

"Oh thank Notch you guys are ok!" James greets us outside of the castle, "Where's Prince Adam? Did something happen?"

"No," I forcefully breathed out, "Seto and Mitch is still inside with him. There is a mutant squid in there, and they are taking care of it." I try to say reassuringly, not much for him but for me as well.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go in there? I should go and get Jerome and-"

"No, we'll leave him be. There were five of us in there and he wanted all of us to escape with our lives," Ty responds, "Maybe we should do what he says…"

"James," I place a comforting hand on his shoulder, "All we can do now is pray to Notch that he's gonna be alright, along with Mitchell and Seto." James gave me a questionable yet challenging look, asking if that was really it? Was that all we could do? Was it all I can do? Pray…hope…wish?

I turned back to the castle, the mutant's thuds and pounds on the ground making a small earthquake. I was thankful that the citizen's screams and panicking seem to die down, as the squids were taken out one by one, leaving this monstrosity left in our hands. I then turn to my right, seeing James gazing longingly up at the second floor where the mutant and everyone else were. To James's right, stood Ty and Emma; Emma was close to tears, as Ty wrapped comforting arms around her. Emma and I Seto, I knew, were very close. Not just knowing that because he was her sorcery mentor, but close in relationship wise. They had grown up together, finding Ty and I as outcasts already, once their city was destroyed.

Notch knows how she'll be, if Seto dies through this…

**Seto's POV**

"Prince Adam, can you get up?" I shout across the room, ducking from one the mutant's aimless tentacle swings. The mob was getting on my nerves, even worse that a skeleton whose arrows keep pushing me back.

"I…think I can," was the slightly hoarse response I get back, as he slowly gets up from the floor.

"If you can somehow get Mitch and yourself out of here I can give one last blast and the mutant will come on tumbling," my voice wavers, tossing another magic ball at the mob's face.

"Well, do it now," Adam says, as if I can with a snap of my fingers, which I can. But he doesn't know what consequences comes after…

"The problem is…this floor will collapse beneath us. There is a very good chance the floor about us will stay stable. I'm just concerned about you, your majesty!" I shout again, a bit angrier this time. Why won't he just listen?!

"I understand that; just do it, grab Mitchell, and go," Prince Adam says, shocking me to the max. After throwing another magic ball against the mutant's chest, I panic not knowing what I should do. Should I listen to Adam? Or myself…?

Suddenly, an arrow whiffs through the air, the faint sound becoming clear to me from within all the echoing noises. The single, yet extra pointed arrow, hit the mutant in the chest, bringing it down to technically his knees in a slow tumble. And right then, I knew the clock was ticking.

"Seto!" a feminine voice calls out to me. It was Rachel, coming from a secret passage behind the prince's bed, "Get Prince Adam; I got Mitchell. Go!" Not bothering to nod back in reply, I sprint over to Prince Adam, support him, and was out of the building. I didn't have to look back to see if Rachel was there, as I kept notice of her heavy breathing.

"We are almost out, Rachel," I encourage her, picking up my pace by a hair, "I can see the castle's entrance!" As we both stepped out and after Rachel's last step out, the castle floors collapse just as predicted. Not much seemed to change looking from the outside, but the sound coming out from the structure said a lot about what's happening on the inside.

**Ty's POV**

That was soon pushed aside for the time being, as everyone turned their attention to Mitch, Ariana, and Prince Adam. They all lied down on the ground, not caring if their clothes got dirty or dusty. Emma got out full potions of healing, baring one for each of them. She helped each one drink it down, starting with Seto, then Ariana, then Adam. My concern for their safety died down a bit, knowing that they were all out of the castle, but not completely. I never knew Emma could be so fragile in this situation. In the past, she appeared strong in her emotional realm, but today…it was as if life turned upside down. It was such a strange sight; I don't think I could get used to it.

**Ariana's POV**

"…thanks, Emma," I sigh in pleasure, drinking the potion gratefully.

"No problem," she softly replies back, walking and soon enough crouching next to…Prince Adam. I turned my head back to the center not wanting to see Adam's almost unconscious state. I didn't want to think about it. He cannot die right now. He's too young to die…

"Adam?" Emma gently calls, but she gets no response, "Prince Adam…Prince Adam…?" Worry rising in my and her chest, Emma leans down against chest to check for his heartbeat, "It's faint, but still there." she sadly informs us. I hold back my tears, turning my head once again towards the prince, his eyes still closed…looking as peaceful as ever. I just watch…stare in that face that I recognized and knew for only two days. Two days. And I already felt sorrowful and sympathetic. I tilt my head downward then at his limp hand, and I take it, intertwining it with mine. A few seconds passed before I could feel Prince Adam's hand grasp my hand back, sending all the relief I needed right then and there. And with my body being exhausted by all the action, finally, got to sleep in peace.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Beginning

**A/N: So...the last chapter is here. I want to say thanks to all the reviewers, followers, and favoriters! And for those who are loving this story, be sure to read till the end into the author's note. Ima let you read this first and I'll see you at the end! Enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 6: A New Beginning ~'**

**Third Person's POV**

Furnaces burning could be heard and even felt inside of a small house. One might say it's probably not big enough to be considered a house but more like a shed. Ariana, hearing this, started to wake up. She found herself tucked in a bed that stood to the right of the room from her point. She cautiously got out of her bed, letting out a big sigh. Turning to her left, as she stood to her feet, she saw Prince Adam in another bed mirrored to her. Worry washing over her, she quickly rushed to his bed side and kneeled there beside him.

**Ariana's POV**

Prince Adam was sleeping peacefully…at least that's what I hopefully presumed. His crown was set on a side table to the right of his bed, and his golden cape draped over a coat hanger to the front of his bed. It all looked like he was just sleeping, but I just had to be sure. I gently shook him on his shoulder, whispering his name. But I soon figured I couldn't wake him that way. Just as I was about to shake him again, his body rustles in the bed, and I give some space. It was so relieving to see his eyes flutter open…

"Wh…where am I?" Prince Adam asks in pure confusion, slowly sitting up.

"I actually do not know," I lightly chuckle, "I can only assume we're outside of the town."

"Oh," Prince Adam breathes out. Seeing that he was going to get himself out of bed, I stand up and stayed by the side table almost in attention. He first walked over to his cape and swings it around, tying it together around his neck. He then walked towards me or more so the table where his crown sat. And a look of desperation appeared…

**Adam's POV**

I took the crown into my hands, staring at my reflection yet again. Suddenly, I saw my father staring back at me, replacing the image on the crown. I hold my breath for a brief second, upon seeing this. I can't be hallucinating…can I? My father's reflection gave me a soft, comforting smile, before the image returned to mine.

"Is there something wrong, Prince Adam?" Ariana's voices snaps me back to the real world. I lift up my eyes to look at hers; they were as concerning as my mother's. The same look that my mother gave me when something was disturbing me or even if I was deeply saddened.

"No," I simply respond, sitting back down on the bed provided, my father's crown still in my hands.

"I know something's up," Ariana responds, a small smirk appearing as she sat down to my right on the bed, "You can tell me anything. I can keep a secret if that makes you feel safer."

"You don't have to keep it a secret," I shook my head, "My whole region is going to have to hear it sometime sooner or later."

"What do you mean?" she asks, adjusting herself on the bed. Was I really going to tell a stranger…a peasant my concerns?

"This is my father's crown…" I start, "And I think that he's dead. My army general Jerome doesn't think so though. He thinks that my father is still out there somewhere…waiting…trying to find a way back. But maybe something is, I don't know, stopping him?"

"Well, I wouldn't know either," Ariana breathlessly chuckles, "But that just might be the case. You have to think more positive. Pressure and fear can easily take over if you're not careful. Not to mention you and your position as prince."

"Or possibly king," my eyes dart downward away from Ariana, "I said possibly." I say before she could say anything else, "And until then you can just call me plain old Adam."

"Ok, plain old Adam," she jokingly says, causing me to crack a smile, "Now, let's get out and greet your people. I'm sure their worried sick about you." I nod in reply, as she and I get up off the bed. Before I walk out the door, I set the crown on my head, with dignity and pride. This could be good practice for when I actually become king.

"Your majesty!" I hear Rachel's voice call for me, as she sprinted towards me, skidding to a stop about a block or two from me, "I'm glad you're okay. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, Rachel," I smile back at her, "Where are the Minecraftians within the city?"

"They are within smaller building we made on-hand. We grabbed whatever materials left in the town and built at least a bit of shelter for them. Some men have even volunteered to go out and chop some wood in the forests behind us for more wooden planks," she rambles on, using the last bit of her breath.

"Calm down, Miss Anderson," I place a hand on her shoulder, "We will rebuild the town and its walls."

"Prince Adam," Jerome speaks next, approaching Rachel, Ariana, and I, "May I have a word with you in private?"

"What is it, General Jerome?" I question, walking with him a little ways.

"Do you want to do a search for your father in the time being of the town being rebuilt, or before, or after?" Jerome asks, looking me in the eyes in all seriousness. I took a deep breath and sighed, wondering what should I do?

"We'll start a search after rebuilding the town," I finally answer, "We should take care of the people here first."

"Yes, Prince Adam," Jerome nods, jogging back to a few of the soldiers, I assume, telling them the arrangement.

"So," a feminine voice asks, "What do we do now?"

"We'll be rebuilding the city first before getting into any other projects," I respond, knowing the voice to be Ariana's, "And you know what I mean by-"

"Yes, I know," she cuts me off chuckling. She and I then simultaneously turn to the broken down city. The land was clear of squids and arrows, but certainly not ready for another attack, "I wonder what the town is going to look like once it's down, back up and running."

"Yeah…definitely."

"You know, Adam," Ariana turns to face me, as I do the same, "I may just be a peasant, but know that I'll be sticking by your side the whole way."

"I believe that, Ariana," I smile at her, "And I'll be that shoulder you could lean on at any point in time."

"Thanks, now, let's get building."

**A/N: And cut! Thanks guys for reading this medieval-themed short. And before I go, I'm wondering if you guys would like a follow-up of this? It would be another short-story outline like this, mostly about the rebuilding of the town, Prince Adam's search for his father, and a little something special to finish it off. Now this is all coming from the top of my head, but if you'd like me to write/type the "sequel" of this, be sure to let me know in dat review section! Catch you in another story! :D**

**~Emily HSMC**


End file.
